Strategy
by Carlalalita
Summary: One Shot: Naruto applies strategy to the problem of Sakura. re-edited


**Okay, 1st things 1st: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a slave to his fickle muse! The story and plot are mine though – yippee for me!**

* * *

For anyone that's forgotten who's on which team, here's a refresher:

Team 7: Sakura, Naruto,Sai, Kakashi

Team 8: Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai

Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma

* * *

No matter how many times we get called to the Hokage's office, Naruto never learns. I can predict his behavior at each meeting.

First, he will be the last one into the room, frequently late, or arriving just as the door is about to be shut.

Second, Naruto always greats Lady Tsunade disrespectfully, calling her 'Grandma or Granny Tsunade'.

Third, no matter what assignment we're given, Naruto's never satisfied unless its a 'A' ranked mission – feeling everything else is below him and his skills.

Lastly, he finds a way in every meeting to make sure he tells everyone that one day he will be Hokage.

...tedious to say the least. When will the baka learn? Or at least grow up?

Well today was no different than any other day – mostly. This time Lady Tsunade called for teams 7, 8 and 10. We were all silent as we filed in wondering what kind of mission would require such a large amount of resources. Or at least most of us were quiet, Naruto had to get out his customary, "What's up Grandma?"

The Hokage stood up from behind her desk, ignoring Naruto as if he were nothing more than an insignificant piece of dust.

"Teams 7, 8 and 10. You have shown impressive skill as new shinobi. Your mission completion records outshine your peers. And as such, I will make an offer that most ninja don't get until they are much older. With a smirk, she turned to Kakashi-sensei, then Shikamaru and said, "Present company excluded of course."

"You are all familiar with the terms strategy and tactics – correct? "

We all nodded, this time even Naruto didn't interrupt her. It was such a basic question. Strategy and tactics are drilled into every ninja's head and psyche from their first day as an academy student. Life and death lie in the successful execution of tactics and a sound strategy was the only key to victory.

"I would expect no less from all of you," she eyed Naruto as she continued, "you are all proven in your ability to follow and implement instructions to achieve mission success. We need to find out if any of you can progress to the next level. Who among you can more than just follow and work with team dynamics but advance to a leadership position as a team lead or strategist."

I felt my heart thump in my chest. The Hokage felt we were ready to become equals with Kakashi-sensei or Shikamaru. Leading missions requires a quick mind and a solid trust relationship with your team. Without both, you can achieve nothing in the field. Only the sharpest and most experienced shinobi possess the ability to plot long and short term goals effectively on the fly, as to ensure the greatest potential for success while minimizing risk to their team.

To put it simply, it's not easy being a leader. It's hard enough working solo, even then people can get killed if you fail to take all the factors of a situation into account before you act. Now multiply that effect by ten for every person under your command.

Lady Tsunade leaned forward and slammed her hand on her desk, pulling me out of my thoughts. With a frown and drawn eyebrows, she surveyed each of us and said slowly, "Take this opportunity seriously, quite possibly you could hold the lives of the next generation of Leaf ninjas in your hands. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai will be your mentors as you prepare. Your progress and ability will be reported back to me so that I may determine which, if any of you, can advance to this place of honor."

Stepping forward, Kakashi-sensei spoke for the first time since we had entered the room, "Starting tomorrow, we will begin intensive training comprised of theory, battle planning and team exercises. You will report to the first floor war room at 0600."

"Okay, so do your best," Lady Tsunade said as a dismissal.

As one, we all nodded then, filed out of the office.

* * *

It was just too reminiscent of my days at the academy: arriving early to sit at desks and take notes while the teacher stood at the front of the room drilling information into our heads.

Asuma stood by the planning board, pointing to each word as he said them out loud, "Strategy: Long term plans for effecting a large scale change in environment, policy or even culture. Tactics: detailed plans for achieving a short term or immediate goal."

He continued, "This is the text book definition you've known since you were genin, but what does it really mean? Can you tell me in your own words what strategy and tactics mean to a ninja in the field of battle?"

I scanned the room, Chougi, Hinata, Shino and Ino were quietly reflecting over Asuma's question, Naruto had his eyes closed either thinking or asleep. A quick look at Sai revealed nothing but his patented emotionless look. Kiba looked openly confused. This was our third day of theory training and we were all taking it very seriously – at least as far as I could tell even Naruto was serious. In this class, no one rushed to answer foolishly, instead we considered deeply before responding.

Shikamaru had been excused from this portion of the training, Kurenai stated the first day that because of his skill at planning, it was better he not be here to influence or overshadow the rest of us as we learned.

While it was so much like regular school, it was also different. I mean how do you answer a question about a situation you haven't seen when you can't use the only definitions you've ever known.

The silence was broken by Naruto. He began speaking with his eyes still closed like he was viewing it inside his head as he shared his answer with us.

"In the battlefield, a ninja has to always plan for long term and short term 'fixes' or goals. Like when you have to infiltrate an enemy camp for information, the long term goal is to get the information – it usually includes vague details such as general location, estimated enemies on site, and environmental considerations. In the short term, he has many goals like finding a way in, how to stay hidden, how to access secure areas and communication or coordination with team members."

My jaw dropped at how naturally Naruto's answer flowed. Let's face it - school and deep thought were never his strong strengths.

Even Asuma seemed surprised that Naruto was the first to answer and to answer so well with examples that fit the question.

"Very good Naruto. Every mission, every attack is two pronged. As an example, knocking out an opponent is only short term, you have to think about what will happen when he wakes up. That's why we teach you immobilize and hide incapacitated enemies if possible. You have to think about the consequences of that enemy waking up. If not dealt with properly, he can sound an alarm or even sneak up on you and kill you."

* * *

Over the next too weeks, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi made the theory of strategy a reality for us. Overall the class wasn't too bad, sometimes we worked on planning attacks and defense plans for various Fire Nation locations, sometimes we were broken up into groups taking turns at being the leader as we competed for different objectives.

As with any ninja training, the hours were long and tiring. The hardest part for me was the way Naruto seemed to pull farther and farther away from me. Granted we weren't an official couple before all this started, but we had been making progress – and I had hoped we could figure it out.

It seems I wasn't the only one that noticed the growing distance between me and Naruto, as one Thursday when training finished Shino offered to treat me to barbecue for dinner. He was so nonchalant as he turned his back to Naruto and made his offer, I was a little worried when Naruto looked up sharply. I held my breath waiting for his characteristic explosion, but he surprised me when he just stared at me then turned and walked away.

What's a girl supposed to do? Doesn't that mean he's not interested and whatever we had started is over? I told Shino yes, and we walked out of the Hokage building together.

The next day we had field exercises. I was on a team with Chouji and Naruto – Chouji was team leader. It was funny working with Naruto because he was strangely quiet...too quiet. But as a team we were incredibly effective – we obtained our objective first and earned extra time off.

As we packed our things, I was think of using the time to go to the baths and soak away the soreness. But just as I lifted my pack too leave, Chouji looked at me with a smile and asked if I wanted to go to a movie. This time Naruto was sitting between us cleaning his kunai, he looked up looking first to Chouji then to me.

"Aw, man...Naruto you don't mind do you? I mean you and Sakura aren't dating or anything right? I mean she went to dinner with Shino yesterday, right?"

For someone that is known for being a loudmouth, Naruto again said nothing. He stuck his kunai into is leg pack, stood and walked off towards his home.

Chouji shook his head as Naruto walked off, "Guy doesn't know what he gave up."

Then he turned to me and asked with a genuine smile,"Well Sakura?"

* * *

So it progressed like that, guys like Shino and Chouji, that I never would have thought liked me, were suddenly asking me out on dates. And Naruto, the boy that had been swearing his undying love since we were six years old, ignored me continuously.

While Naruto's rejection hurt, I tried not to let it show. But there was just no way I could be anything more than friends with any of the other boys, because somewhere along this crazy road, I'd given my heart to a certain loud-mouthed blond ninja.

I saw Naruto everyday at training. Our conversations were purely functional. For the most part he didn't even look at me. Although once or twice as we worked I'd catch him staring at me. Those times I could look him straight in the eyes and I wasn't sure what I was seeing in those blue eyes. At those times, it was hardest not to show my hurt feelings.

Funny how you don't miss something until its gone.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei leaned casually against the wall, holding our strategic plans. As he read each one he nodded or sometimes smiled.

After six weeks we had all progressed to the point we could create strategic plans in less than 15 minutes. Then Kurenai, Asuma or Kakashi would review the potential consequences with us while we answered with tactical maneuvers too keep our plans on track.

Twice a week we broke into teams to execute the plans and practice tactics. Today was one of those days.

"I have to say," Kakashi started, as he finished reading all of the papers, "Naruto your plan is the most complete I've seen so far. So today instead of me going through it with you all, why don't you review with your peers your plan for attaining your objective."

It had become an accepted hobby of Naruto's to answer questions with his eyes closed while fiddling with kunai. It's like he was mentally drawing strength from the metal knives as he sat in the back of the room by himself.

"Objective: Recovery of Stolen Treasure. Infiltrate, belay suspicion, learn weakness and strengths. Define counters for strengths. Distract, then attack..."

"Wait a minute Naruto, that's not..."

As Kakashi, spoke up scratching his silver mane. Naruto opened his eyes with a smile and repeated, "Distract, then attack."

Before the words could be fully understood. The kunai flew from his hands striking three targets: Shino, Sai and Chouji. Each was struck precisely behind the knee in the soft tissue at the bend.

Their cries of surprise and pain, were dwarfed by the lightening speed Naruto used to race to the side of the class and right in front of me.

"Recapture the treasure."

Confusion spread through the room as Naruto grabbed my hand, pulling from my chair to throw me over his shoulder.

"Escape and evade," he said as he plunged through the window with me in tow.

I could see the Hokage building becoming smaller and farther away as Naruto ran. I could see Kakashi-sensei looking out the broken window...smiling, but making no move to save me.

Wait a minute! Why isn't anyone coming after us? Surely Naruto's lost what little mind he has!

That's when I got mad and upset. What the heck is he doing?

I started screaming and kicking. I needed to slow him down to get him to stop so I could find out what was going on.

Naruto never stopped, never flinched. And at 0630 the streets were devoid of people to hear my cries.

My ride over his shoulder became bumpy when he took to the rooftops, jostling me up and down. My words were choppy and made no sense as I fought to not bite my tongue. By changing his venue, he ensured my silence.

With one last leap, Naruto dove onto a rooftop then into a door leading to stairs. Down, down, down we traveled three flights into a dark hall. Naruto moved through the hall exiting the building. I couldn't tell where we were headed from my vantage point over his shoulder only seeing where we had been.

With one quick turn, Naruto headed into another building. This one I recognized as his home. Within seconds, he carried me into his apartment, closing the door and placing my feet on the floor only to quickly press his body against mine – holding me in place.

For the first time since we were in the training room, I looked him in the face. His stark blue eyes held a mixture of emotions, one of which being determination.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing! Let me go!" I yelled point blank into his face.

"Retrieval from enemy hold"

I stared at him like he had just spoken in gibberish, then repeated, "What the hell?"

"Strategy and tactics. I'm making a long term and lasting change in our culture and environment. Taking you back is my objective. My long term goal is to make you mine and keep you. And my tactics..."

"Take me back," I repeated in disbelief, as I cut him off. "You've got to be kidding me! You've been basically ignoring me for weeks. You pretty much threw me away!"

"No I didn't, Sakura...I know you and everyone else thinks I'm sort of a joke when I say I'll be Hokage someday. But this is my chance to prove it. I thought you'd be the first to understand how important this is to me and my need to really prove to everyone that I belong in this training beside you and Shikamaru. I thought you'd be the one person to understand me.

I gasped at his frankness. Had I missed so much?

Naruto continued, "To me this training is real life. It's my way to achieve my one true objective. That's how I will judge my own success.

I felt his hand slide down the side of my thigh. As he moved back up, I felt the cool touch of metal as his kunai slit the material of my shorts. I could feel them fall to the floor, then Naruto wedged his knee between my legs and pressed his hips to mine.

Still pressed against the wooden door, I could feel his hand smooth along my breasts and rib-cage. My mind blanked at the sensation as his lips covered mine.

As I responded to the kiss, his hands moved between my legs again, tugging my panties to the side as he began sliding his fingers along my vagina.

I've held Naruto's hands before and I know that they are rough and calloused, but the way he touched me was gentle and soft. The feel of his fingers as they began to explore between my legs made me feel heat in the pit of my stomach. I was pinned with my legs open to the door, but I did not want to close my legs...I wanted Naruto to touch me more.

Naruto released me from our kiss, pressing his forehead to mine and said breathlessly, "Sakura, I want to make you mine, mark you forever as only mine."

As I stared into eyes that were seas of blue I could only nod. Need filled me, I was hot all over. I arched my back, pushing my breasts against him – needing him to feel the heat I had to share.

"Well what are your tactics?" I asked as his fingers began to draw lazy circles against my most intimate parts.

"Well the first part was to identify enemies and competing forces, incapacitate them, recover the objective, escape and evade. And now that I have you, I have to convert you to a resource that no one else can use or benefit from.

"Nani?" I stared at him, totally confused by what he meant.

Naruto sort of blushed as he explained, "I'm going to fuck you until your body knows it belongs to me and only me. I'll mark you with every thrust, so no other guy can ever please you like I can." Then ever so slowly, Naruto slid his finger up and forward tracing along my inner folds. I gasped when his touch was suddenly gone.

His hips pulled back long enough to undo his pants. Then I felt hard hot flesh rub against my wet folds. Naruto pressed his hips forward and his rod slid along my slit, sitting perfectly against me.

Naruto slanted his lips over mine again, his tongue tracing the seam of my lips until I allowed him entrance. I moaned as his tongue began to entwine with mine. I was lost in the kiss until I felt him begin to slid inside me.

Naruto was hot and hard. He pushed into me in a steady, confident movement. As the head fully entered me, I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of him opening me up.

"Ugh," I moaned as he hit my barrier, the reality of what we were about to do hit me. "Wait a minute Naurto, we need to use a condom."

Naruto pushed forward and I winced as he said through clenched teeth, "No you don't get to make me wait any longer. I would have waited for you forever, but I won't let you be stolen from me by Shino, Chouji or anybody else. Do you know what you do to me? I can't wait, I need you now. Just like this."

Naruto bent his knees and changed his position enough to grab my leg at the knee. As he straightened his legs, he pulled my leg into the air opening me up to him as his cock surged forward past my virgin wall.

"Ah! Ah!" I gasped in pain. I was standing on one leg, clinging to Naruto as the pain flared through me as well as the pleasure as his cock began touching...heating areas inside me that had never been touched. I closed my eyes to fight back tears of pain.

Naruto never stopped moving deeper and deeper inside me. I could feel him stretching me. When I finally opened my eyes, to see him he was focused...staring at his cock inching into my open pussy.

"Naruto," I whispered, and it sort of caught his attention and he lifted his gaze to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded but he searched my face intently for the truth of my statement.

"Can I put it the rest of the way in?"

I nodded again and this time held my breath in anticipation.

With one hard thrust, Naruto flexed his hips forward and I felt the push deep, deep inside me. The tightness and the added heat his body gave to me. I also felt his groin press against me fully and knew he had claimed all of me.

It was an automatic response, my body just started spasming all around him. Shivers ran up my spine. While this was going on inside me, Naruto threw his head back and moaned with a smile.

"Oh sweet Kami! Sakura it feels so good!" He said while still holding my leg as he pulled back just the tiniest bit then surged forward again.

I could feel both my legs shake as he began to saw in and out of me, always pushing his cock in to the hilt. All I could do was hold on, biting my lip as I tried to process all the sensations that were attacking my body and brain.

Naruto quickly developed a rhythm that hard and fast, but smooth. As his breath started coming in staccato pants he began to pound into me and even my sex-hazed brain knew he was about to come.

"Naruto, please don't come inside me! Pull out," I whimpered.

"Sakura..." he panted as he kept pounding me, "Sakura...I don't think I can pull out. I have to come inside you."

"Naruto," I whimpered again as I felt his fingers begin to ghost across my clit. With each feather-like touch, I felt my inside quake.

Just when I didn't think I could take anymore, I felt Naruto's cum begin to fill me with each push, Naruto grunted with each thrust.

Again my body responded automatically, clamping down around his cock and spasming until I saw stars. My body exploded and then nothing existed but bliss.

* * *

If Naruto hadn't been holding me up I'm sure I would have just crumpled up and slid down the door into a lump on the floor.

As the fireworks behind my eyes died down, I felt my breathing begin to slow down. I never would have guess I could become so excited. As we came down, Naruto released my leg and let it slide to the floor.

Even with my eyes closed, I could feel him watching me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by two pools of blue and a silly grin.

"What?" I asked, sort of defensively and self-consciously under his scrutiny.

"You were a virgin," was his simple reply, his grin still firmly in place. The smug bastard!

Naruto shifted until he could lift me up in the cradle of his arms. I was truly grateful because I don't think I could walk.

Naruto carried me down the hall to his bedroom, setting me upon the bed. Then he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. As he took off his own shirt, he said, "Take off your bra."

I mean we'd just done it and he wanted to do it again? So soon?

"Naruto.." I started to protest, hoping for at least a short rest break.

"I can see this is going to take a while, which means I'll have to adjust my tactics accordingly. I hope you had a good breakfast."

That darn smug smile was still there. I almost couldn't believe it when he began to climb onto the bed on top of me.

"What are you talking about? We just did it! Give a girl a few-"

Naruto's mouth covered mine, his tongue busied mine so that talking was impossible. Before I knew it he had my bra off and tossed it over his shoulder. Then I felt him press his knee between my legs again and he rubbed his hips against mine. He was rock hard again. Once he had one knee between my legs, Naruto shifted his weight and added his other knee between my legs, never releasing me from our kiss.

Naruto spread his legs, pushing mine wide open. I felt him guide his cock to my entrance and push in again. This time he did it in one swift move, sinking all the way in aided by the fluids we had just shared.

Naruto began riding me with long strokes in and out, using a nice slow pace. Every time I tried to move my hands between us, Naruto would capture my hands pull them over my head and interlace his fingers with mine.

All the while he nibbled at my lips, kissed along my jaw line and neck, but he never stopped or slowed down stroking me.

My body began to feel like it was sinking in a very warm sea. Naruto's heat was enticing and with each stroke I wanted more of it. It didn't even matter that the only movements he would let me make were to spread my legs wider or wrap my legs around his back. Both motions only made my body quiver harder when he thrust in.

I was getting so close to that state of bliss again, but it was just out of reach. I tried to push my hips up to meet his inward thrust, hoping to increase the friction and sensation.

In response, Naruto pushed in and was still, rising up on his elbows to look me in the face, shaking his head and saying, "I'm driving...so play nice."

"Ugh, but I'm so close, by the Kami, Naruto please finish what you've started."

Naruto ground his groin against me, setting my clit aflame with need.

"Pleazz, Naruto, don't tease me. I need it so bad..." I begged breathless from my need.

"I thought you wanted a break...so I'm taking it slow and easy on you." Naruto's hips held me pinned to bed, unable to wiggle or shift my position to stimulate more contact. Inside me I felt the out of control spasming motions try to find the sweet release that would calm the heat in my core.

Naruto ran his tongue along the edge of my neck ending in kisses to my shoulder and collar bone.

"Please don't tease me...just do it."

"If I do it...this time will be different...I will claim you completely. So decide now, if you really want it...cause there's no turning back. You'll be mine, completely – between us there'll be no more secrets, no more holding back...and most important...between you and me 'no' will no longer be an option. I'll take you again and again... push you over the edge of what you can bear then take more."

The look in his eye was a little scary, even what he said was a little scary. Did I want him...need him so much...

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you torturing me so?"

"I'm torturing us both. Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how much I ache being inside of you and holding back. But I'll have all of you or die trying.''

Slowly, sensually Naruto pulled his hips back then drove forward just as slow.

"I want this...I want you...this is just our beginning. 'Cause I won't stop until you can't deny me and your pussy aches for me non-stop."

Naruto sucked on my bottom lip and continued, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't think to say no, your body will give itself to me... Until there's no need for 'breaks'...Until my scent is so thick on you that all other guys will give up without even trying to talk to you."

Naruto began to grind into me, awakening tiny shock waves all the way down to my toes. "So I'll let you cum now...Then we'll start all over again.

* * *

The sound of the alarm was too jarring, telling us it was time to get up for training. My eyes were still heavy from sex and fatigue. I lost count of how many times Naruto brought me to screaming climaxes yesterday and throughout the night, the only thing that was clear in my mind was that at some point - my body and mind had become his. He'd already held my heart, now he had everything else.

When we walked into the training room, the first thing I noticed was the boarded up window. When we walked to our chairs, all eyes turned questioningly to us. Shino, Chouji and Sai were in their normal seats, each sporting a small bandage around their knee. Naruto's aim had been precise, enough of an injury to keep them from following, but minor enough that it would heal in about two days if added by chakra.

I took my seat, but I noticed that for the first time in weeks, neither Shino or Chouji greeted me with their usual smiles. Both blatantly ignored me. But I didn't really care.

"Glad you could join us today, Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi drawled. "First thing: Naruto, next time you want to run a scenario, please let myself, Kurenai or Asuma know before you just start attacking your houbai and destroying windows. Second thing: Congratulations Naruto, I'm glad to see that your strategic plan: 'Retrieval and Conversion' worked so well for you. Next time, please don't include so much, um...'detail' of your intended tactics. You'll make a great team leader and strategist."

I could feel the blood rush too my face. I turned in my chair to look at Naruto. I mouthed the question silently: "Did you write down your _entire_plan?

Naruto read my lips, then just leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and let that darn smug smile slide across his face.

* * *

**A/N: This story is meant to be a little edgy. And for clarity's sake: When Naruto says 'no' won't be an option - he means they won't be able to hide their feelings or push each other away anymore. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
